The Avengers: Schooled!
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: "We don't fit in with the normal crowd because we're not normal. And because we're not normal, we're special- or at least, that's what they wanted us to think." The Avengers Institution is a special school for special people, but as we're about to find, being "special" may not be all that it's cracked up to be, especially if you're these guys. Please R/R! Dedicated to TheFGnat.
1. The New Kids

**The Avengers: Schooled!**

**Summary: (AU)** _"We don't fit in with the normal crowd because we're not normal. And because we're not normal, we're special- or at least, that's what they wanted us to think."_

**Warning: "**This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of** **some ****violence****, blood, major angst, alcohol, and some other, adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with **T. I have watched both Thor movies and the Avenger's movie, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse something.** So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own The Avengers. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: "This story is dedicated to **_**TheFGnat.**_**"**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter One: The New Kids.**

**I****n Nick Fury's office, there is supposedly a very special folder hidden under lock and key. **This folder is said to contain just three separate reports, because before today, he just had three students. Accompanying each report is a single, wallet-sized photograph, much like those you'd expect to find in any old school's yearbook.

But the _Avengers Institution_ wasn't just any old school, and the students were anything but normal.

For example, this is what the first and oldest report said:

**Full Name: **Bruce Banner

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **23

**Birth Date: **August 15th 1990

**Arrival Date: **January 22nd 2007

**Leaving Date: **N/A

**Eye Color: **Black

**Hair Color: **Black

**Height: **5ft., 11 in.

**Weight: **160.7 lbs.

**Abilities: **Transforms into a near-indestructible, uncontrollable berserker. Triggered by extreme anger, stress.

**Special Notes: **Enjoys scientific and mathematical studies. Doesn't trust anyone because of traumatic past. Patient and composed at all times and complete with a long fuse, but always approach and handle with extreme caution.

**Danger Level: 10/10**

Attached to the short, simple report was the photograph. Banner had short, wavy black hair, and bespectacled, beetle-black eyes that glistened with an unnatural, jade-green tint. His demeanor and expression were both stern and stiff; and he wasn't smiling- but he wasn't quite frowning, either. The man stared up at the camera as though he were merely tolerating the man behind it.

**Full Name: **Anthony _"Tony"_ Stark

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **19

**Birth Date: **October 21st 1994

**Arrival Date: **November 5th 2011

**Leaving Date: **N/A

**Eye Color: **Black

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Height: **5 ft., 9 in.

**Weight: **152.3 lbs.

**Abilities: **Brilliant mind, top-notch gadgets, all invented by himself personally, some military experience.

**Special Notes:** A narcissist and a real smart ass to boot. Lost his parents in an accident last year. He's as intelligent as Banner, but he doesn't have his good temperament or tact. At all. Strong distrust of SHIELD noted.

**Danger Level: 8/10**

Unlike Banner, Stark had utterly refused to have his picture taken, and they'd ended up shooting one from a distance to prevent the teen from throwing a fit. In the photograph, his arms were folded tightly over his chest and his jaw was set. He was half-turned, as though he hadn't seen the camera. His dark brown hair was slicked neatly back, and his dark eyes were narrowed in concentration. Beside him, was Banner, pointing at something, though if one looked closely, his eyes were directed sneakily at the camera.

**Full Name: **Steve Rogers

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **CLASSIFED

**Birth Date: **CLASSIFIED

**Arrival Date: **December 2nd 2012

**Leaving Date: **N/A

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Height: **5 ft., 10 in.

**Weight: **156.5 lbs.

**Abilities: **Superhuman strength, speed, vibranium shield, extensive military experience/training.

**Special Notes: **A mostly friendly, all-around affable kid. He enjoys watching/playing baseball and looking over post WWII-era history. Spends most of his time researching online or training in the gym.

**Danger Level: 5/10**

Roger's photograph was the closest to a normal portrait out of the students. He stared calmly at the camera with his arms folded almost proudly behind his back, and there was even a small smile on the man's pale face. He was the most compliant out of the three, including Banner, and never really thought to question them or their motives, which was helpful.

He was a military man, through and through, after all.

Until today, Rogers was their newest, having arrived late last year, and he, thankfully, had had plenty of time to acclimate before this next student arrived.

But this one was not like the others.

And was nothing like SHIELD had ever seen before.

According to the information he had sent the Institution, he came straight out of myth, and it wasn't until Fury met the perspective new student himself did he actually believe he was who he said he was.

**Full Name: **Thor Odinsson

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **UNKNOWN

**Birth Date: **UNKNOWN

**Arrival Date: **July 15th 2013

**Leaving Date: **N/A

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Height:**6ft., 2 in.

**Weight:**173.3 lbs.

**Abilities: **(PENDING)

**Special Notes: **(PENDING)

**Danger Level: ?/10**

Thor Odinsson. As in, from the myths.

As in _the Norse God of Thunder_ himself.

The new recruit was tall and muscular with shoulder-length, golden blonde hair and bright, azure eyes- eyes the color of lightning. He had, much to the bemusement of everyone who saw him this afternoon, worn armor and wielded his hammer, which he called "Mjolnir," throughout the brief meeting.

And he wasn't alone.

He brought his brother.

**Full Name: **Loki Odinsson

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **UNKNOWN

**Birth Date: **UNKNOWN

**Arrival Date: **July 15th 2013

**Leaving Date: **N/A

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Color: **Black

**Height: **6 ft., 0 in.

**Weight:**161.2 lbs.

**Abilities: **(PENDING)

**Special Notes: **(PENDING)

**Danger Level: ?/10**

Luckily for them, the "younger" God of Mischief, Loki, seemed to be much calmer than his brother, and easily explained the things the boisterous Thor told them with a cool, leveled head, and had even easily stopped the older God from attacking several of the officers who detained them at the entrance of the Institution right off the bat. He had shoulder-length, slicked back raven-black hair and startlingly bright, jade eyes. He'd spoken with diplomacy and great, general knowledge of what he called _"mortal ways,"_ and was quite happy to keep the peace throughout the meeting.

He'd even written down some of the things Fury had told them about the school, and had agreed, for the both of them, to allow SHIELD to test their skills and abilities that very afternoon.

Plus, he'd worn _normal_ clothing.

That helped more than some would believe.

Their folders were, quite unfortunately, incomplete, of course, and would have to remain so for the next couple of weeks, if not months, while they were tested and observed.

With any luck, though, the brothers would make great additions to their program.

Fury pinned together the two God's photographs to their respective folders, and put them in with the others, and slipped the documents under his arm as he went back out into the front office. He nodded in greeting at his secretary, Natasha, and she nodded shortly at him before he continued on to the one elevator in the whole, sealed, two-door room, outside which two men waited patiently for him.

The first man was average-sized, suited, and mostly bald. His name was Coulson, and he was the main (and only, really) Professor at the Institution. He was well-mannered and did well with the students, especially Banner, thanks to his friendly, approachable demeanor.

The second was much younger, with long, dark hair tied back into a long, careless ponytail that was thrown casually over his broad shoulders. He wore a black turtleneck, blue jeans, and combat boots, and around his middle were two harnessed pistols. He had kind, hazel eyes and a fixed, soft smile on his pale lips. His name was Julian Grey, he was Coulson's assistant, and it was to him that Fury handed over the files.

"We're dealing with Gods now?" The man joked with a grin, "This wasn't in my job description, Fury."

Fury rolled his one good eye and shot the man a withering look, causing Grey to quickly look away, even though his playful grin never faltered. Truthfully, Fury would have fired Grey a long time ago because of his laid-back, almost unprofessional attitude, but the man seemed to be forever cemented as the student's favorite teacher out of the two there were, and it would upset (and, more importantly, _enrage_) them all if he were to be dismissed.

Plus, he was the best damned psychologist and profiler in the US, if not the world, having studied his craft throughout the world. He was responsible for all the psychological evaluations on the students, and was the reason the school hadn't burned to the ground yet.

SHIELD needed him on their side.

Probably now more than ever.

Fury was just finishing mulling over the pros and cons of firing him when, just as the three men stepped into the elevator, another man, this one blue-eyed and brown-haired, dressed in an odd, latex-like armored suit, stepped out of the second door.

Clint Barton, the Head of Security, gave the trio a little wave before promptly disappearing back into the room he'd just exited for apparently no reason at all. Even from their position, they could see a high-tech, silver bow, complete with sharp, silver stemmed arrows in a hand-painted, elegant purple quiver, tied to the man's back.

The elevator door closed with a swift, metallic snap just then, and up the three men went.

**N._.s._.S**

**Sorry for the no-action, there'll be some real intros next chapter! XD**

**I hope you guys like this one!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. A Very Unusual Morning

**The Avengers: Schooled!**

**Summary: (AU)** _"We don't fit in with the normal crowd because we're not normal. And because we're not normal, we're special- or at least, that's what they wanted us to think."_

**Warning: "**This will be a relatively tame fanfic, **with the exception of** **some ****violence****, blood, major angst, alcohol, and some other, adult situations.** So, to be on the safe side, we'll be going with **T. I have watched both Thor movies and the Avenger's movie, but this does not mean that I am perfect and/or know absolutely everything there is to know about, and I'm bound to forget or misuse something.** So, with that, please forgive me if I screw up, and just enjoy the story."

**Disclaimer: "I do not own The Avengers. Please don't ruin my day by thinking I do."**

**Author's Note: "This story is dedicated to **_**TheFGnat.**_**"**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Two: A Very Unusual Morning.**

**M****ornings in the Institution came and went the same way each day. **At 5 o' clock sharp, Rogers got up before everyone else and went down to the Virtual Training Facility (or "VTF" for short) on the top floor for his training session. By the time he got back, usually around 8 o' clock, Banner was ready to go up himself, and the two usually shared a low-key conversation before the raven-haired scientist disappeared into the elevator. By the time that happened, Stark would already be in the "lab" SHIELD had set up for him personally years back, working on some project or another.

When Banner came back around 10, Rogers and Stark would help him make breakfast, and the whole group would sit and eat together before starting their separate daily routines.

But for some reason, this morning went a little differently.

This time, Stark was up before Banner, which was unusual in its own right because the nineteen-year-old was usually in an insufferably bad mood in the morning, and would always complain bitterly when scheduled for early training by Coulson, Grey, or, even worse, by Fury.

But today, he was in an unusually good mood, even though it _was_ early, and, after showering and putting on a clean pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, he headed barefoot into the kitchen and immediately got the coffee pot in the kitchen started before heading to his lab.

Stark himself actually had his own, personal top-of-the-line coffee maker in his lab (which he immediately activated when he sat down), but they found early on that having an older model for Rogers set up in the kitchen helped keep the peace in the morning.

Stark also figured the man would appreciate a pot hot and ready when he woke.

And he wasn't disappointed.

About an hour later, as he worked on the specs for one of his many projects, sipping a lukewarm cup of coffee as he fingered through the inner parts of the hologram, carefully touching up the mainframe, he heard the glass door to the lab sliding open.

"Thanks for the coffee, Stark."

"Yeah," the teen answered with a short, distracted nod as he continued looking through the bright, neon blue data.

"What are you working on?" Rogers asked, leaning over Stark's shoulders at the specs, "A WMD?"

"Uh... no," Stark chuckled, "These are just the specs for my new suit."

"Are you even _cleared_ for that project yet?"

"Nope."

"Then why-"

"Why aren't you in the VTF, Cap?" Stark interrupted, easily shoving the other man's arm off his shoulder as he made a grab for his specs, "Thought you and Grey had a 5 o' clock appointment every morning this week."

"Grey didn't show, so I came back."

That actually made Tony stop and turn, dark brows raised in obvious surprise.

"Seriously?"

Dr. Julian Grey was not only Coulson's assistant, but the group's main trainer- both physically and mentally. He never missed a training session, especially not with Rogers, whom they all knew was Grey's favorite student in that regard (for some reason).

So him ditching out was actually a big deal.

It meant something was going down.

"Yeah."

Cap took another sip of his coffee as Stark stood up, dropped his specs onto the metal desk with a loud clang, and headed for the door.

"Is Banner up yet?"

"I think he is."

"You _think_?"

"You know how he is in the morning-"

"You know what? Let's go check."

**N._.s._.S**

**"Y****o! **_Banner! Mean, green, and ugly! You up yet?!"_

"Are you _crazy_?" Cap demanded, incredulously, as they headed quickly down the hall for the last door. Banner preferred not only the room closest to the sun with plenty of open windows, so he could get fresh air when he needed it, but also the furthest one from everyone else.

And since he'd been here the longest, he kinda got dibs on everything.

"Jury's out on that one, Cap."

"Tony, don't just barge in-!"

The door to Banner's room was, surprisingly, unlocked, and when Tony swung open the door, they found Banner sitting cross-legged on his bed on the far end of the large, ornate room, watching the sunrise through the large glass windows that served as walls, apparently not even perturbed by the unexpected, rowdy intrusion.

Stark had only been in Banner's room several times, and only then for moments at a time. The room had marble flooring and was surrounded by windows instead of walls, giving him a bird's eye, round view of the city below. Banner had the "master" bedroom, meaning if he didn't want to leave his room, he didn't have to- he had his own shower, his own tea (he couldn't drink coffee), TV, and pretty much everything else.

And there was a really good reason for all this.

"What is it, Tony?" The twenty-three year old asked, calmly, not even bothering to look back at them as he answered his friend's (rude) greeting, "I already know I'm late for-"

"Training?" Cap interrupted, easily, "Grey's not in the VTF, Banner."

At that, Banner's shoulders loosened up a little. He slowly turned his head and looked over at them, and as he did so, a flash of early sunlight caught him and they caught a glimpse of the dark, tired shadows under his eyes; a staple to their friend's face since they met him.

"Then I got out of bed for nothing… but speaking of sleeping in," He looked over at Stark, heavy dark brows rising in mock astonishment, "Why are _you_ already up?"

Stark shrugged, "Probably the same reason _you_ get up every day."

"Oh?" Banner shot him a half-smile, "So why do I get up?"

"Because you couldn't sleep and figured you'd go smash something to feel better."

Something flashed in the older man's dark green eyes at that, and he smiled again as he stood up, causing the lines of weariness to disappear for a moment, and for both Stark and Cap to relax.

"Fair enough," Banner answered, cheerfully as he moved past them, "Shall we see what's up?"

"I've been waiting for someone to say that all morning."

**N._.s._.S**

**"H****ello, Natasha, this is Banner… **Yes, good morning to you, too… No, there's nothing wrong up here- at least, nothing of that sort, anyway," Banner was saying, cheerfully, pacing in the kitchen back and forth as Stark and Cap sat quietly at the table.

"… Julian Grey never showed at the VTR for the morning training sessions… oh. Oh, really?" Banner's voice went from cordial to shocked, and he glanced back up at Stark and Cap with wide eyes before he continued, "Yes, I understand… thank you for the warning."

With that, Banner slowly hooked the phone back onto the cord.

"What?" Stark demanded, "What happened?"

Banner sat down at the kitchen table, and clasped his hands together, much like a parent would when talking about something serious with his children.

"We're getting two new arrivals."

"When?" Cap spoke up, quickly.

"Right about-"

Just then, the familiar sound of an elevator pinging in the loft sounded, higher and shriller than any of the three students had ever heard before.

"Now."

**N._.s._.S**

**Here we go! XD**

**This should be awesome, yeah?**

**Tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
